Stupid Boy
by xMadeline11x
Summary: Short one-shot about Nick and Miley's relationship and how Nick changed her. Based loosely off of the song Stupid Boy by Keith Urban.


**A/N: So this isn't what I think happened or whatever. Well it could be, but anyway. It's just a story :)

* * *

**

_Well she was precious like a flower_

_She grew wild and wild but innocent._

Nick could see her face. He could see her in all her perfection. He could see her, with the sun setting behind her, and she laughed and ran through the grass in her backyard. People said she was changing, they said she was growing up too fast. Nick knew the truth, she was truly a good girl at heart. She was a good person.

She was such a good person that she couldn't bear to think of him in a negative way. No matter what he did, she always thought he was good deep down too, just like she was. Thinking back on that Nick wanted to know what he was like inside. Did he have a good side deep down? He wasn't sure, though he hoped he had changed now.

_So what made you think you could take a life _

_And just push it, and push it, around._

_I guess to build yourself up so high_

_You had to take her and break her down._

He was so young, but he had already been a manipulative person. He wanted her to be how he wanted her to be. He wanted her to change, and very subtly he did change her. It started simple. It started with her hair. Nick liked her light. He thought it made her look happy, it made her look younger. It went with the image he wanted her to maintain. The truth was, he didn't really care about her. He was worried about his image. He was on the verge of success, and he couldn't let his reputation be scarred by his girlfriend. Nick cringed thinking about that, though it didn't exactly surprise him. He had always been selfish.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans._

_She never even knew she had a choice_

_And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't._

_You stupid boy. _

Nick felt terrible. He regretted the way he treated her. He knew she was in love. She told her things that he knew she would never dare tell anyone else. And yet he couldn't let her be herself. He let her open up to him, and give him everything she could possibly give. He just used it all against her. He'd throw it back in her face during those terrible arguments and he knew. He knew how much he was hurting her. And yet he couldn't stop. He just kept yelling.

_Oh you always had to be right_

_And now you lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive. _

Those arguments. They happened frequently. For every good moment in their relationship there was a terrible argument to go with it. And Nick did not know how to let something go. He always had to win. It didn't matter how much it tore her apart, he had to be right.

Some could look at their relationship and what they had and think that he didn't love her. That was not the truth. As he pondered everything that had ever happened between them, he knew that he loved her. Despite all that had gone down, at the end of the day, he loved her. He had never, and probably would never love anyone in that way. This is what tore Nick apart on the inside. The fact that he had lost it all. He lost the only thing, the only person who ever made him truly happy.

_It took a while for her to figure out she could run but when she did, she was long gone, long gone..._

Nick could still remember the day vividly in his mind. He told her that they couldn't go on like they had been. He told her they were over. And she was heartbroken. But in a way, she was freed. Nick wanted her to come back. He wished with every fiber in his being that she would come back. Even now, years later, as he watched her with her boyfriend, he wanted her to come back. He knew. He knew that now she was free. She could grow and be into who she wanted to be. That part made him happy. But overall he was sad. He lost the only one he ever loved, and he would never get her back again. Stupid boy.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so I'm going to rant and try to explain my reasoning for this little one-shot. 99% of the time I hear people talk about Niley it's coming from Jonas Brothers fans. (Which I am one too), but I always hear about how Miley has changed Nick. They make it seem like Nick is the perfect little angel, which I don't believe that. I think that he's a lot different and that he really did change her majorly. Which btw, people keep on talking about how Liam's changed Miley, but I think that he's getting her to be herself, and that you can't ignore that Nick did change her. Ha, I hope I didn't piss anyone off with my little rant. For the record, I do still love both Nick and Miley. **

**ANYWAY...what'd you guys think? Did you like it? And if you haven't ever heard the song Stupid Boy by Keith Urban go listen to it, now. It's a good song. **


End file.
